dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Charity Carpenter
Charity Carpenter is a female human born with magical potential that she ignores after her youth, and allows to wither. She is married to Michael Carpenter, and mother of Molly Carpenter. She first appeared in Grave Peril. Description Charity Carpenter is Michael Carpenter's wife and the fiercely protective mother of seven children. She has a very strained relationship with her daughter Molly, who inherited her magical potential. She has a severely negative opinion of magic in general, and initially dislikes Harry for this reason. She is married with Michael Carpenter and has children: Molly, Daniel, Matthew, Alicia, Amanda, Hope, and Harry. As of Ghost Story, they have adopted Margaret Angelica under the behest of Father Forthill. Mouse followed to watch over Maggie. Charity makes all of her husband's armor and lines it with Kevlar making them bullet proof as well as sword and knife proof.Death Masks, ch. 33 She used to work on motorcycles. In Grave Peril, Harry thinks Charity shows blazing passion and unshakable loyalty to her husband Michael.Grave Peril, ch. 7 She is ferocious where Michael's safety is concerned. When Harry shared a hospital room with Charity, she started in on him the moment he woke up. Harry says she has a tongue sharper than any sword.Grave Peril, ch. 39 In Small Favor, however, Charity invites Harry to sit and wait with her and Molly at the Stroger Hospital while Michael is being operated on, saying "Families stay, Harry, he would stay for you." Skills and abilities *In Proven Guilty, Charity is a formidable warrior in her own right. While she armors up to retrieve her daughter Molly Carpenter from Arctis Tor, Harry describes her as broad shouldered with heavily muscled arms carrying a 4 foot steel warhammer. She's been her husband's swordsmanship practice partner for 20 years.Proven Guilty, ch. 34 *Her hallmark armor is made of titanium ring mail (effective against blades and claws) sandwiched between layers of ballistic cloth (kevlar), effective against bullets. *In Small Favor, she is noted to have a degree of skill with improvised weapons; using a nailgun to wound a Gruff before smashing its skull in with a steel ball-peen hammer. *Charity has been noted for her great cooking skills, even when using limited resources and ingredients.Small Favor, ch. 35: "Charity was like the MacGyver of the kitchen. She could whip up a five-course meal for twelve from an egg, two spaghetti noodles, some household chemicals, and a stick of chewing gum." Aside from these, it is reasonable to assume that she can clean, perform minor repairs, and all other tasks required of a stay-at-home mother of seven. Michael also comments that she has medical training.Small Favor, ch. 20 In the series ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, Charity first appeared in the series when she bailed Michael out of jail after they defeated Agatha Hagglethorn. She blamed Harry for Michael being in jail, accusing Harry of getting Michael into trouble every time Harry's around him. Harry told Susan Rodriguez that Michael rescued her from a fire-breathing dragon.Grave Peril, ch. 7 Later, the Nightmare abducts Charity, pregnant, as revenge on Michael.Grave Peril, ch. 20 Michael and Harry track Charity to an all night grocery. While Michael is searching around the grocery, Harry rescues Charity from the Nightmare in the nearby Graceland Cemetery.Grave Peril, ch. 21 At the end, Harry is placed in the same hospital room with Charity. Michael decides to name their new baby Harry since Harry Dresden rescued unborn Harry when he rescued Charity.Grave Peril, ch. 39 ''Death Masks'' ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Charity tells her story to Harry Dresden in the back pew of the balcony in Saint Mary of the Angels. When she was 16 Charity's magic began to manifest. Her parents were wealthy and respected. Like most other vanilla mortals, it was easier for them to believe Charity was drug addicted or unbalanced. They sent her to schools and hospitals disguised as schools. Eventually she ran away and got involved with a cult led by Gregor. Gregor offered her as a sacrifice to the Dragon Siriothrax in exchange for power. Michael rescued her from the Siriothrax.Proven Guilty, ch. 32 After she married Michael she gave up and repressed her magic, which withered away. Her first daughter, Molly, inherited her mother's wizarding talent. Charity did not mention any of her other children as displaying magic powers.Proven Guilty, ch. 32 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, while the Carpenter kids were playing in the snow, Charity playfully shoves snow down Harry's back. Harry never had a family to play in the snow with as a child; she's giving Harry a taste of family fun in the snow as a kind of gift. When three Gruffs come attacking the Carpenter home, Charity emerges from the workshop shed with a ball peen hammer in her left hand and a contracter's nail gun in the other. She shoots one Gruff with the nail gun then bashes his skull with the hammer. The other two run from mortals with steel—they're faeries.Storm Front, ch. 1 Charity's nail gun heroism genuinely impressed Micheal.Storm Front, ch. 2 Charity takes the kids elsewhere for a few days while the Denarians are in town, no school anyway with all the snow.Storm Front, ch. 15 ''Skin Game'' In Skin Game, References See also * Michael Carpenter * Father Forthill * Carpenter home * Nightmare * Molly Carpenter * Thomas Raith * Saint Mary of the Angels * Leonid Kravos * Daniel Carpenter * Karrin Murphy * Graceland Cemetery * Gregor * Matthew Carpenter * Lily * Cook County-Stroger Hospital * Siriothrax * Alicia Carpenter * Summer Lady * Arctis Tor * Dragon * Amanda Carpenter * Fix * Faerie (land) * Scarecrow * Hope Carpenter * Summer Knight * Pell's Theater * Fetch * Harry Carpenter * Winter Court * Phobophage * Carpenter family * The War * Agatha Hagglethorn * Margaret Angelica * Snow ogres * Mouse * Seven Laws of Magic * Troll * magic * Gruff * White Council * Darby Crane * Denarians Category:Recurring characters Category:Humans Category:Carpenter family Category:Proven Guilty Category:Grave Peril Category:Death Masks Category:Small Favor Category:Skin Game